The biggest mistake of my life
by Agel222
Summary: Cody makes a big mistake when him and Zack and him have a fight, How will Cody handle it, What will Zack do, what will happen, read to find out... Okay so I suck at summarys, sue me...don't really TT The storys better than the summary, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

The biggest mistake of my life

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my story I don't know where this came from but it came from somewhere so yeah…this is my story…don't flame if you don't like the couple cuz you shouldn't read it otherwise…and BTW I know I'm crazy for liking this couple I need a mental home TT oh well anyways ^_^'

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE WORDS I HAVE WRITTEN THIS STORY AND NOTHING ELSE TAA DAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

Cody's POV

He wondered how this could have happened, or more, desperately tried to grasp on to how this had happened in his mind, but the truth was he know how this had happened.

It was supposed to be wrong…wasn't it? It felt so amazing being with him; it made him feel something he had never felt before, something he couldn't identify. It would send sparks flying though his head just to be around him. It had changed him in some way; he'd find himself starring or day-dreaming about him all the time. Yes, _him_. And now, laying in his bed at 1:03 in the morning he watched him in his bed, going over each and every detail of him; his golden hair, his pale skin, his soft lips, everything. He knew it was just because it was hot but it seemed like it was a tease; his shirt thrown rumpled on the floor from earlier in an effort to get some sleep, his chest completely bare. He wondered, why? Why in all of the people in the world, did it have to be his twin? Why was he starring at, always dreaming about, why was he…_in love with his twin brother?_

He slowly rose from his bed to go splash some water on his face but as he started walking he tripped over something falling onto the ground face flat making a loud thumping sound, causing Zack to wake up with a start.

"Cody?" Zack asked rather sleepily "Is that you?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Zack" he said getting back on his feet

"could ya' keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep!" He sat up in his bed "but you know me, once I've woken up I won't get back to sleep"

"Sorry" Cody eventually managed to say for no reason, sitting back on his bed "I can't seem to get any sleep at all"  
"ya' wanna play on the Wii?" Zack asked taking one remote in his hand

"Sure!" He immediately grabbed the other one

They played until they looked at the clock and read 08:43 and they stopped to go get some breakfast.

"Hey honeys" Their mom, Carey, greeted cheerfully

"Hi mom!" they both chirped back at the same time

They had breakfast and decided to go to the park; they met few friends from school there and played Soccer for a while then just randomly fooled around before going home for dinner. They ate then played on the Wii before going to bed with Cody facing another almost sleepless night.

Cody woke to dim light shining through the curtains he stood up and walked over to the curtains realising the faint sound of running water and an empty bed beside his one. He opened the curtains smiling at the beautiful sight of the sunrise. He made his may over to the two messed up beds and made them nicely. His mother had already told the boys she would be leaving earlier than usual today so they would have the house to themselves until late evening. He started cooking pancakes for both him and his brother, he finished up putting a load on a plate sitting down when he was joined by his brother, he dug right in before pausing.

"What's this for?" He asked swallowing his mouthful

"What do you mean? Can't one brother make breakfast for another?" He answered/asked rhetorically. Zack shrugged and started eating again; once Cody finished up he washed his plate up and set it on the draining board before doing the same to his brother's plate. The two boys played on the Wii until about half past seven. Cody made them both some dinner and did the washing up by which time it was about eight O'clock. He sat down on the sofa in their apartment with his lap top and Zack sat next to him and flipped on the T.V. He randomly surfed the internet, although different thoughts were going through his head, thoughts of Zack. He was so busy day-dreaming he didn't realise Zack almost yelling his name until he saw fingers clicking in front of his face.

"Hello! Is anybody home?!" He said knocking his knuckles against his head

"What?!" He jumped, his laptop almost falling on the floor.

"What is up with you lately?! You've been so out of it for the past, what, three months now!" He closed down his brother's laptop and switched off the T.V "tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong" he gave him a fake confused look which his brother saw right through

"Yes there is" He said crossing his arms "I know there is, I'm your twin, remember our twin telepathy?"

"Hang up" Cody snapped back "you have a bad connection"

"No I haven't, why won't you tell me what's up?" but Cody just sighed, put his laptop on the table and stood up.

"There isn't anything wrong" he tried to walk away but Zack stood up and pulled him at which point Cody pushed him away.

"What is your problem?!" Zack yelled at him pushing him back causing the two to start fighting. Cody didn't know what had come over him; he suddenly slammed Zack against the wall and gave him the most mind-blowing kiss either of them had ever experienced before Cody stumbled backwards, both of them eyes wide, only then realising what he had just done. He ran out the door as it slammed behind him only to pause in the hallway sinking into the ground. After staying there for about 5 minutes he ran outside to get some air stopping in an alleyway.

Zack's POV

"_Did he just…did he just kiss me? We're brothers…and yet…that was surprisingly enjoyable…wait, no! He's my brother…" _After thinking about itfor about another 15 minutes he realised he shouldn't have let him go. He went out to look for him considering it was really late and it was dark. It started raining not long after he started searching for him, after about an hour of searching he thought for minute "_where the hell is that idiot? Doesn't he know how worried I am about him" _he was sopping wet so he figured Cody must have been too, then a thought struck him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why are you such a selfish jerk!" Zack yelled pushing him to the ground_

"_If I'm such a jerk you won't mind if I run away forever and never come back!"_

_He ran out the door after hours on end of Zack searching he found him in the nearby parks wood where he had built a little base for himself._

_He simply stretched out a hand for Cody to take which he did and they went home._

_**End of**_ _**Flashback**_

Zack took off towards the park, He found him in that same spot, in that same position, Cody had his knees pressed into his chest with his arms resting on the top of his knees and his head on his arms. They both looked drowned by the heavy rain, just like before Zack stretched out his arms where Cody placed his very wet had in Zack's. He pulled him up and they ran home.

Okaaaaaaaaaaay that's my story tell me if I should carry on, tell me if you liked it, what you thought, tell me what you want me to do next ^_^ and thank you for reading


	2. Talking and then 'talking'

So this is the second chapter, I hope you like it and I hope this turns out well and thanks to those few people who reviewed so quick. And also this is the deciding point it could be a two-shot or there will be _lots_ more chapters, your choice.

BTW don't give all credit to me because some of it was borrowed from one of AoiNoKitsune's story, Of Firsts and Fourths (galactik football) she has awesome storys.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE WORDS I HAVE WRITTEN THIS STORY AND NOTHING ELSE TAA DAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

He couldn't believe what he had done only a week ago. It was terrible, gross…_Incest_. And yet, his brother didn't seem to mind, he treated him the same as any other human being, except whenever they spoke to each other, or even looked at each other, there was a hint of something else in Zack's eyes, something softer and gentler, something he couldn't identify. He woke up to a single line of light shining through the curtains where they weren't quite shut all the way; he could barely get from his bed just thinking of having to face him today. He stared out the window after opening them slightly more, thinking, thinking that smile, that one person that was torturing everyday without knowing it, because he could never have him, and it didn't look like he hated him so he punish himself. Even still he made his way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to find him sitting at the table finishing a plate of pancakes.

"Hey honey" Their mom chirped in her usual happy voice "are you okay you don't look so good"

"I'm fine, mom, I'm just still a little tired" He said although Zack already knew what was wrong.

"Okay, well Sorry guys I gotta get going" she said grabbing her coat "with better pay comes earlier hours, bye honeys"

"Bye mom" The boys both said in unison, although Cody was dreading her departure, because every time they were alone with each other, Cody felt more venerable than ever.

"So" Zack started "what are you planning to do today?" Cody could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Nothing really, why?" He asked although he was planning on studying or doing homework

"I'm bored already; you wanna go to a movie?"

"Sure, why not"

So they went to go see a horror movie called Zombie mom, in which Cody kept leaning in to Zack at the scary parts, and Zack didn't seem to mind.

Zack decided to it was finally time to talk about what happened a week ago.

"Ummm…" Zack started intelligently, Cody then looked at him questioningly before putting on a pained expression Zack said "we need to talk about something, and I think you know what" He sighed with a look of sadness on his face before walking into the bedroom to take his jacket off. Zack followed and sat down on his own bed before Cody sighed and sat down on his bed opposite Zack's.

"So, just tell me what happened last week?" He asked with a big sigh.

"You know what happened, you know what I did to you" He answered not daring to look at him but looking down at the carpet.

"Okay then, let me rephrase that, Why did you…" his voice trailed off as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know" he replied flopping backwards on his bed.

"Why won't you even talk to me?" Zack asked standing up

"I don't know" He said closing his eyes and sighing again "I guess…I was afraid you'd…hate me"

Zack then walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a hug.

"What are you, stupid? I could never hate you, you're my brother"

He suddenly pushed him away and swallowed "but if you want to know…" He took a deep breath "I'm not completely sure how to express this, the thing is," still not daring to look at his brother, "that lately I've been having these..." he paused "These thoughts," he confessed, feeling small. "Thoughts of you. And me,"

He swallowed once more before he finally stripped himself of all dignity and continued.

"I don't want you to think I ever thought of it on purpose or willingly, and I did try to block it out because I know it's not healthy or very reasonable in the least, but I've never been too skilled on blocking my mind out and not thinking about things and this is completely new and slightly overwhelming, as well as embarrassing and it's numbing my brain off and I can't control it because it's unnerving me and it's not right and I'm sorry," he finished lamely, catching his breath. He felt miserable and exposed and somewhat afraid of what Zack would say. He finally flopped back down on the bed lying fully on it with his eyes closed. The room was silent, Cody's eyes suddenly shot open when he felt some one climbing onto him. He watched as a dark blush spread over Cody's cheeks. "Right now, on top of you…like this," he breathed, not meaning to sound suggestive, but saying a fact, "my brain's having a mental melt-down."

And it seemed Cody's had had one, too. His hands lifted to accommodate the body hovering over him, guiding it to press down. "I don't think I'm supposed to be considering what I'm considering doing right now," he admitted, a little guiltily, but his hands never moved away. It had been a week of wringing his mind insane over it, of fighting it, of loosing to it, every waking hour of the day, but especially at night. In his dreams, the same night played and replayed in haunting loops.

Zack shifted his weight, a light, smooth move, and suddenly the world stood devoid of sound and reason. A million thoughts exploded in Cody's head all at once. Their hips collided, and not only was he momentarily numbed out of worrying Zack would feel just how excited he was, now he was also swimming with apprehension that Zack was, indeed, just as hard. It was mutual, he thought with soothing elation. It was insane. It was wonderful. It was a wish come true that he had wanted so badly without even knowing it.

They kissed. It felt like gravity going haywire and pulling in a planet and its moon. _Contact._

He kept nibbling at Zack's lips, slowly, deliberately. How many people had said their first kiss was wonderful, but nervous and clumsy? Well he wasn't the least bit nervous. This was Zack kissing him, the only person he'd spent every living day with his entire life. And if they nibbled slowly, exploring, they got the hang of it soon enough.

From the slow dance of the lips there was a fracture of a step to take before their tongues touched, hidden. Maybe Zack had been the one to part his twin's lips gently with a prying tongue, but Cody had been the one to oblige and plunge back in return with a small moan of appreciation. And from there it went on and on, seemingly endlessly.

Their initial urgency dissolved slowly, with each kiss. But how many were there? To Cody it all seemed one wonderfully long kiss, and breathing through his nose allowed them to never part. It was alien, exploring the cavity of his brother's mouth like this… but, he felt himself being opened and explored in return, gently. He was only dimly aware of Zack moving slightly now and again, to get more comfortable, to snuggle against him, to play with his long hair…

All the while, Cody felt him soften against his thigh, even though his kisses weren't ceasing. And he himself was softening as well. It was a matter of comforting each-other now, especially because it was all so new and so big and neither really felt sure if they had completely processed it yet. They lay side by side, arms draped around each-other languidly, and lips still nibbling lazily. They could have gone on for hours, and probably would have if the knock on the door didn't startle them.

Dazedly pulling themselves together as much as they could, they sat up. Zack wanted to get up from his brother's bed, too, but his knees were too soft for anything of the sort. So he just tried to look as casual as he could, when their mom opened the door.

"It's my lunch break so I came to check on you," she told them before her smile faded slightly to be replaced with a frown. "What's up you guys?" Her brown eyes were also asking why were they both on Cody's rumpled bed now and why did they look slightly out of it.

Cody's quick mind was first to react. "Nothing, we were just talking," he assured. Damn, he was getting good at lying; he noted with an inner frown, he might need to do it often if he and Zack were to… repeat the 'talking' session they had just had.

She nodded, smile back in place. "Well, get dressed and I'll make you both some lunch if you two want," he instructed before leaving.

The door clicked back into place, and neither of the twins moved at first. Tentatively, Cody lifted his ebony eyes to Zack's, blushing upon realizing they had been looking at him deliberately and steadily. "I think…" Zack started, thoughtfully drifting off, before his cheeks colored, too. "I think I love you."

Heart skipping a beat, Cody straightened. He could feel a wide smile tugging at his lips that he had no means to tame down. "Yeah," he agreed, swallowing down the irrational flock of butterflies that suddenly sprung to life inside his stomach, "I think I love you, too."

They sorted themselves out, making themselves look more presentable and wrestled a little before racing each other through the door to the table, Zack winning and Cody whiningly putting blame on him being younger. Joining their mother and chatting away, nothing felt like it had truly changed.

Not even when their fingers tangled under the table.

Sooooooooooo that's the second chapter hope you enjoyed it, thanx 4 reading this far, tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is welcome, please review telling me what you thought and telling me whether to carry on or not thanx. ^_^


	3. Please Help me

HELP PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay people I've tried to get some Idea's for another chapter but I'm pretty stuck so all I'm asking is for the people who read this to give me some ideas for the next chapter otherwise you will NEVER get another chapter because my head is blockety-block-block-blocked.

So tell me how far to go with this story, tell what I should do to improve this story and tell me what you want to happen, you could also tell me if you want any other couples.

Xx Thank you very much xX


End file.
